Sex It Up
'''Sex It Up '''is the thirteenth episode of Clash of the Academy's. The episode centers on the sexual awakening's of several members of The Bodacious Belles and Troublemakers United as they sing songs about sex. Plot With Harper and Ollie declaring it sex week, the club get in touch with their naughty side when it comes to their selections. However, some take it too far and decide to act on their hormones, from acting on their feelings for their best friends to losing their virginity's to hooking up with their current significant other. The question is, what consequences will be thrown their way when the dust settles? Spoilers Hook Ups *So far, 3 couples have been confirmed to hook up. The only ones that are currently confirmed are Nolan-Jai and Rachelle and Curt and Holli Rachelle and Nolan-Jai *Nolan-Jai will only have sex with Rachelle so that he can get over Roger Isabelle and Harper *Isabelle will act on her feelings for Harper *They may or may not have sex Elaine and Julia *Elaine, like Isabelle, will kiss Julia *Julia will reject her due to being afraid of coming out August and Adam *''Pour Some Sugar On Me ''will be a dream sequence that August is having *At the end of this, August and Adam will almost kiss *August will sing ''Smooth ''to Adam in the hopes of getting his attention *This will only get the attention of one of the TBB girls who will ask out and get rejected by August *August will break down and come out to that girl in this episode when, after being rejected, she asks "are you gay or something?" Songs Cast Main Cast Alexander Ludwig asAdam Little Ezra Miller as Alastair Jones Ariana Grande as Ally Sugar Josh Hutcherson as Antoine Duval Xavier Samuels as August Greene David Henrie as Curt Hanson Alexandra Daddario as Elaine Corporal Lucy Hale as Emma Newbury Naturi Naughton as Goldie Robinson Zooey Deschanel as Harper Keating Abigail Breslin as Holli Chesire Matthew Lewis as Ian Flores Jena Malone as Julia Hawthorne Vanessa Lengies as Kara Vincent Sara Paxton as Kendall Hubbard Joey Graceffa as Landon Schwartz Brant Daughtry as Lucas Vincent Allie Deberry as Lucy Schwartz Lucas Grabeel as Lyndon Scott-Wilton Zachary Gordon as Nikolai Lancaster Zayn Malick as Nolan-Jai Woodfine Ewan McGregor as Ollie Zedler Nellie Veitenheimer as Phoebe Roayls Perrie Edwards as Rachelle Duffy Logan Lerman as Roger Paramore Emily Osment as Sabrina Pratt Recurring Cast Yvonne Strahvski as Anna Peerson David Oyelowo as Andre Malcolm Michael Shannon as Benny Michealson Catherine Zeta-Jones as Cassandra Clarke Ashley Benson as Denny Farrow Cate Blanchett as Edith Womack Penn Badgley as Harrison Pack Taylor Momsen as Heather Monroe Kaley Cuoco as Isabelle Logan Sarah Silverman as Josie Terrio Ali Stroker as Robin Welling Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Theodore Pal James McAvoy as Thom Dexter Max Ehrich as Tyler Allen Skyler Astin as Vick Hartman Guest Cast Curt Mega as Nick Duval Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes